50 HTTYD drabbles
by BlueAngel7410
Summary: 50 HTTYD drabbles that me and Intelligent Goddess 371 have been working on for fun!


**A/N: Just a thing that me and Intelligent Goddess 371 did for fun! There are not a lot of drabbles for HTTYD so we decided to make one ourselves!**

**In this first chapter, we have created 2 drabbles for Ruffnut/Tuffnut and Hiccup/Toothless. It focuses on Easter. And yes, we know the that vikings didn't celebrate Easter, but use your imagination! That's what fanfiction is about anyway! Think of it more of a viking holiday that's similar to Easter. And besides, Easter is almost here so we wanted to have spirit!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own How To Train Your Dragon. All rights go to Dreamworks for the movie and Cressida Cowell for the books. The books and the movie are really good!**

**So we hope that you guys like it and Happy Easter! Here we go!**

1: Ruffnut and Tuffnut

In the Thorston household, the family was eating dinner. And as usual, the twins were being, well, themselves.

"Hey! You only take one you pig!" Ruffnut shouted at her obnoxious twin as he shoved 2 chicken legs into his mouth. The fat dribbled down his chin.

Their mother gave her a stern look. "Now Ruffnut. It's not nice to call your brother names."

Tuffnut smirked at Ruffnut. "Yeah, Ruffnut! Calling me names is mean!"

But then their mom turned to him. "And you, young man, should only take 1 chicken leg at a time! Let everyone have at least some. And if there's leftovers, then you can take another one!"

Ruffnut stuck out her tongue at Tuffnut while he frowned at her.

Their mother sighed and shook her head. But she didn't say anymore and continued eating. Some things never change, she thought. That night, Mr. and Mrs. Thorston were in their bedroom talking about their twins.

"What are we going to do with them?" he asked his wife.

The mother sighed. "I don't know. They've been arguing for years and I'm getting sick of listening to their complaints. Like, 'Mother! Mother! Tuffnut put gunk in my hair!' Or, 'Mom! Dad! Ruffnut read my diary and told everyone my secrets!' It gets so annoying! I know that we're vikings and we fight, but we do not fight 24/7!"

Mr. Thorston nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

It was silent for a while. Then, Mrs. Throston sat up and said, "I have an idea."

The next day, Ruffnut and Tuffnut descended down the stairs, arguing of course.

"Hey! No pushing!" Ruffnut screeched as Tuffnut pushed his way past her.

"Well, if your butt weren't so big, then maybe I wouldn't have to push you in the first place!" he shot back.

They finally made it to the dining room and smiled innocently at their parents. "Good morning mom and dad." they said at the same time.

Their parents smiled at them. "Good morning guys! Today is a very special day! Do you knwo what it is?"

The twins tapped their chins. "Um..." they were speechless. Mr. and Mrs. Thorston's smiles grew wider. "It's Easter of course!"

"Oh!" they said at the same time.

"Because it's Easter, we have a surprise for you guys! We are going to take you to an island where you 2 can go on fish hunts!"

The twins gaped at them. "We have to work together?" Ruffnut gasped.

Her father nodded. "Yes. Because you 2 have been fighting for a long time, so now we're going to help you get along. In order to do that, you're going to have to work together."

"Aw! Dad! Mom! No!" Tuffnut whined.

"Yeah! Can't you see that we're never going to work together? We're enemies!" Ruffnut agreed.

Mrs. Thorston grinned. "See? That's step one! You guys actually agreed on something for once!"

The twins gulped. Then, Tuffnut spoke up. "But I'm not spending an entire day with this bubblebrain for Easter."

"YOU ARE GOING TO THIS ISLAND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" their father screamed.

The twins stepped back and nodded. He calmed down. "Good. You shall leave right now on your dragons. We'll give you the directions to this island. And when the day is over, then you can come back on Berk. And when you come back, we expect you to change. You've been arguing everyday, including special holidays like this. Now, one of these holidays is when the twins work together. Easter is the day."

And with that, he gave them a piece of paper, which was the map, and went upstairs to the bedroom. His wife followed.

The twins looked at each other and sighed. Then, they went outside, hopped onto their dragons, and took off into the skies.

Ruffnut shouted over the wind. "Do you still have the map?"

Tuffnut nodded. "Yes! I do! It's in my hand!" He waved it in front of her face. But then, the wind got stronger and blew the map out of his hand.

Ruffnut gasped. "You lost it!" she cried.

"Well, it's not my fault that the wind is strong!" he defended.

"You could've held it tighter!" Ruffnut said.

They both sighed and hovered over the sea. Then, Tuffnut said, "Can we go back and tell them what happened?" he asked softly.

Ruffnut shook her head. "That was miles ago." She then wiped away her salty tears. Usually if Ruffnut cried, Tuffnut would've made fun of her. But this time, he didn't. Instead, he whispered, "Let's go land."

His sister didn't say anything but took the reins to land on a strange island like Tuffnut suggested. The island had so many trees and plants that they've never seen before. In the middle of the forests were giant lakes filled with fish and algae covered rocks.

The twins hopped off their dragon and looked around. "Maybe this is the island that they wanted to take us." Tuffnut whispered. "I doubt that." Ruffnut sniffed.

They both sat down underneath a pine tree with their Zippleback beside them. Tuffnut pulled out a piece of cloth out of his pocket and unfolded the cloth. In it was a small loaf of bread. He broke some off and shared with Ruffnut, which shocked her. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, I always bring food because I'm always hungry and-"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant to ask you why would you share with me? Usually if you have food, you would shove it into your mouth. Like last night."

"Because..." he didn't finish his sentence.

Ruffnut waited for him. "Because what?"

Tuffnut hesitated for a second but finally said it. "Because you're my sister. We have to take care of each other. And I have a feeling that we're going to be stuck here for a long time so we have to look out for each other in order to survive. If you die, then who else am I going to bug for the rest of my life?"

Ruffnut smiled at her brother's statements. "Thank you." she said.

Tuffnut smiled back and wrapped his arm around his twin's shoulders. "No problem."

They stayed like that for the rest of Easter, when their parents showed up with their dragons. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, what are you doing?" their mother asked.

The twins both awkwardly stood up and brushed the dirt off their tunics and pants. "Well, we lost our map so we landed here." Tuffnut answered. Ruffnut nodded.

Their parents looked at each other for a moment and started laughing. The twins stared at them with confused looks on their faces. "What's so funny guys?" Ruffnut demanded.

They both recovered and wiped the tears away from their eyes. "That was suppose to happen! We just wanted you to think that you were going somewhere special but when you have to land on a miserable island, you guys would start to get along! And that's exactly what happened!" their father laughed.

Their children gaped at them. "So what you're saying is that I spent my entire Easter with bubble head?" Ruffnut screeched.

"And I wasted my time her that she's my sister?" Tuffnut added.

Ruffnut linked arms with Tuffnut. "Come on Tuffnut! Let's celebrate Easter! We don't need them to ruin it for us!"

"Yeah!" Tuffnut agreed.

They took off on their Zippleback and their mother was about to climb onto her dragon to tell them that was disrespectful but her husband grabbed her arm. "No, honey. They also agreed on the same thing right?"

The mother thought for a second and bursted out laughing.

2: Hiccup and Toothless

Hiccup and Toothless was outside, enjoying the fresh air. They were in the cove, where Toothless used to live when the vikings and dragons didn't get along.

"Hey bud? Do you know what today is?" Hiccup whispered to his best friend.

Toothless purred.

"Yes, you're right! It is Easter! So what do you want to do?" Hiccup said.

Toothless blinked then looked up. A bird was singing on a branch that was just above their heads. She must've been a female because she was sitting on a nest full of eggs. Hiccup followed his gaze and saw the bird's eggs.

"Which reminds me. Eggs are one of the symbols of Easter. They represent new life." Hiccup explained to Toothless.

But Toothless continued to stare at Hiccup. As if he was thinking of something. Then he did something unexpected. He started to push Hiccup towards the cave where he used to sleep at night.

"Um, Toothless? What are you doing?" Hiccup wondered. But Toothlesss continued to push Hiccup. Finally, they were at the back of the cave. And Hiccup couldn't belaive his eyes. Sitting on a bed of moss and grass was a night fury who looked exactly like Toothless. Only the night fury was a bit smaller and slimmer. Which meant that it was a female.

Hiccup gasped. "Toothless..." But his voice trailed off when the night fury lifted herself off of the bed, revealing 5 eggs. Hiccup approached the eggs and examined them. "Toothless. You never told me that you are going to be a father!"

Toothless purred. Then, they heard a cracking noise. One of the eggs was finally hatching! When the shell was broken, an adorable fuzzy baby night fury emerged. He looked around his new surroundings after a long time in the tight and dark egg. His 4 siblings then started to hatch and flew out of the egg shells. They stared at their mother and father, then at Hiccup. Hiccup crouched down and held all of them. He smiled when they started nibbling on his shirt. But he didn't care. That Easter, his best friend finally made a new family.

**A/N: What do you think? Not bad for our first drabble, right? We hoped that you liked because we worked really hard on it, and we did it to entertain the HTTYD fans, not to do it for nothing!**

**We have other ideas planned out for our next chapters but you are always more than welcome to send us more ideas! Either PM me or Intelligent Goddess 371.**

**Well, please do the number one thing that all authors love: Review! Yes, can't you just hear the review button calling out**


End file.
